Running Toward Fate
by Jericho64
Summary: Here is a new tale I am starting with PPGZ (huge fan of the anime version of this show) see it years ago and I now I got Inspiration to write about this couple ButchxKarou :) aka Buttercup! I'll also be uploading a mini series for different anime coming soon! working on more as we speak for now ENJOY


Running Across Fate

I do not own the characters, show or anything else!

Enjoy!

I am just your ordinary girl living her best life and on top of that I gain some badass powers to fly and fight crime along with blossom and bubbles. It's 23/7 on duty to save the city of Townsville from the wrath of doom. Meanwhile I am also a high school student, sister, friend, daughter etc. I have much going along too with soccer and hitting the gym, I have zero social lifetime unless I take a break from something in my life. Where am I in my life doing? I usually escape my reality life leaning toward music, soccer and hanging out with my girls. So, tonight I choose soccer and music as my escape toward fantasy. Almost late in the afternoon after school, I had my earphones in to help me concentrate on my passes and moves. I prefer to workout with a team, however playing alone suits myself. I workout 4-5 days a week to help maintain my health and build up energy as I go. Little did I know that night was about to change, out of no where as I hit my 20th goal of the night, a strange human came out of shadows just watching my every moves giving me a simple clapping motion with a smirk on his face of impressive how I am doing. Of course, of all people it had to be butch. Yeah, I am talking Butch from the rowdy ruff boys. I remove my earbuds and place them in my pockets as I turn to face the little terd with my arms crossed and the soccer place on my foot as I take the first response, "you know I find it creepy just seeing you clapping like that? Just cut it out!"

"Hmmm. I'll stop *he stops* but seriously for a girl you got moves"

"Uh okay? I've been practicing since I was 11. Since then I have gotten better in time… WAIT JUST THE MINUTE! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT?!"

*getting all terrified out of nowhere he puts up his hands up in a low manner* I WASN'T BEING A PERVERT OR ANYTHING, I WAS JUST WALKING HOME FROM A BUDDY'S HOUSE AND I JUST HAPPEN TO PASS BY, IS THAT A CRIME OR WHAT?"

"*in a calm voice calming also her arms* um I guess not, but how…uh lifes going for you?"

A shocking butch did not know to say in this predicament. He kept his cool and relax and thought for a minute for him to analyze the beauty of buttercup. He develops a crush on her for a while, yet had a hard time telling his bro's about his crush and feelings since he does not want to be label as a "softy". He lightly blushed back and place his hands in his jacket pocket. "it's been going I suppose. If you haven't heard or what I broke up with Melanie from our science class"

"Oh dang. I am sorry to hear. How are you holding up?"

"To be honest, I'm free. Buttercup you have no idea how miserable I was being with her. Always getting her way and ask so much out of me and never did she ask me what I want. I couldn't do it no more"

"I get it, butch. I got out of toxic relationship with Brandon if you recall"

"I knew about that from the get-go. Everyone knew he was an asshole and a pretty girl like you dating him make me sick and no if you were gonna ask if I was jealous and the answer is no"

"Yeah butch knowing you, that is not how you roll anyways"

For a moment after that conversation they both stay silent and blushing hard to the max. Butch knew what he was doing, and he needed to put it together and not do something he will regret. Buttercup pay not attention how slowly butch was coming up to her where she shines so bright to the light of the soccer field and would you know it he got her attention by him being a little inch away from her as he looked at her in the eye seeing diamonds in her green eyes. Buttercup sees butch eyes looking at him straight seeing the pain yet the good within him. She didn't want this, only he did. He had a crush on her for quite some time and she did even know about until this very moment. He got to her closer cupping her face with his eyes and tried to lean in with a kiss, however, buttercup step away from the kiss as Butch lets go from his embrace he desperately wanted with a sad look on his face Buttercup had to explain,

"Look I need you to understand this so I will explain it like this. *breathes in and out before she speaks* I am sorry I did that. I never realized how… or when you had feelings for me until now. Just seeing you trying to kiss me I wanted to punch you so much, yet I didn't. To be honest, I did and I have feelings for you, however I am still copping from my toxic relationship and finding myself back to the person I was. He broke me so hard I have a hard time accept things and change because of it. Let's stay where we are for now as friends and if things go right and as time progress maybe I want to start something with-"

Her lines were cut off with butch stepping kissing her again. Making a shaking buttercup gasping and little moan as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't fight him much longer and just kissed him back with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. The kiss lasted for a while and then they both broke off the kiss and place both their foreheads touching each other smiling back

"Butch…I…"

"Look you do not need to explain everything to me. I kissed you because I agreed and have fallen in love with you. But I get we are both trying to find ourselves again if it that's what it takes to make this work for us to be friends and be something more than…. I'll do it."

"Butch…" *she blushes as Butch place his right hand on her cheek*

"I may come out mean and strong toward people when we go to school dealing with people and hanging with the boys doing stupid shit or whatever, but after school when everyone goes home, I get to myself for once being a shy and lay low type of guy and maybe have someone to love and cherish a person and help them grow in life-"

Butch continues rambling about his feelings, Buttercup thought about not being a softy girlie girl and just be her tough self, yet when butch is around, she seems to be calm but still have the toughness inside her. She holds in everything he was saying and then comes back to reality when butch finished.

"well after everything being played out tonight and how things turn out, I do wanna take on your offer. However, *had to be real for a moment and then makes a fist figure using her right hand to make a statement* if we do this, we gotta act all cool and shit and not let anyone know about this. Or I will punch you so hard. But jokes aside *calmly* I agree with everything you said about being friends first and then thinking about we can start something. I would like that." *as she grabbed both butch's hands with her own touch*

"Well its settled then buttercup friends until fate can bring us together" *smiling back*

"Well its getting late, my folks might get worried why I am not home yet."

"I'll walk you home. The least I can do since I've kept you long"

"Sure, I would like that"

They both let go of each other and causally walk home after a lovely hangout with each other than starts talking about social group and life.

**Hope all of you enjoy reading this little friendship tale here. I am going to keep up with the story but start a new series called "Following Fate" that will be in the works coming soon. In the meantime like up this story and subscribe this and if you can like my other tales I have already work on pretty please and thank! Comment down below too as well how you felt about it! *No negative comments please or they will be removed we are entitled to our own opinions* Kawaii! **


End file.
